


Against Tradition

by KarKrabVantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarKrabVantas/pseuds/KarKrabVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to happen. You felt it. This was your fate.<br/>	 When John chooses to help his new found friend meet with her secret lover he realizes the true extent of the hatred between the three tribes. Having always hated the thought of what his ancestors had done to the Trolls John sets out to make everything right. And meeting a certain grumpy someone along the way might just be his ticket to doing just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Tradition

  The sun had just begun to peak out between the branches of the old oaks.  
   You tossed about on your bed. It was rather uncomfortable, but it was the only thing there was and you made the best of it since it was merely a bear pelt and some dried leaves.  
   Without meaning to, you rolled off onto the dirt and you began to shiver. The ground was unusually cold for this time of the year. It was bad news. Winter was going to be rough.  
   You rolled onto you back and sniffed the air. There would be rain, and soon. No later than mid sun. It'll be a downpour.  
   You could sense the weather. This gift was given to you by the gods. It determined your fate. Every child at age 13 was given their God tier. Every child of every Tribe, even the Troll Tribe. This was one of the few things you actually knew about the Trolls. Your father tells you nothing of them, only that there was a war against them and the two Human Tribes a long long time ago. He never told you the whole story. He said you were too young to understand. All of his stories were usually very vague. Whenever he stopped to talk about bits and pieces of it, he just gave you the same 'you're not ready yet' speech. You would nod and move on. That's just the way it was with your father. Even though you were now 17 and nearly ready to become the tribal leader, as fate had decided you would be, you just accepted that you were still too immature to comprehend the horrible things your kind did to theirs. Yes, you had decided that the fault lay with your ancestors. You couldn't let your father know you felt that way or he would undoubtedly send you away.  
   You thought this was very foolish, the fact that your father was still hating the trolls. Most of the elders hated them. They blamed them for everything. Even things they didn't do. This caused the distrust and prejudice between the tribes.  
   Enough of the past - you were hungry! You had to get ready for your meeting.  
   Making your way out of your hut, you were greeted with the warmth of the sun, the smell of grass and blooming flowers, and best of all, silence. Although you were one for company you did enjoy your alone time.  
   You always loved being the first one awake. It gave you time to think and time to wander the fields.

 

   Even though you were forbidden from going to the fields for reasons your father would never tell you.  
   You grabbed some dried meat and made your way to the fields.  
After returning your father greeted you at the edge of the woods. He never questioned where you went. He trusted you. On occasion you returned with food. He always assumed you went out to hunt alone. It was one of the only things he allowed you to do on your own. No, the only thing dangerous he allowed you to do on your own. Couldn't have the leaders son being killed before he took thrown or married. Speaking of marriage.

 

   "Good morning John. How was your hunt?" He looked down to your empty hands and frowned.  
   "Rather unsuccessful." You shrugged and walked over to him.  
   "Ah it's fine." He grabbed your shoulder and began to direct you towards his hut. "Come, you need to get ready."   
   You allowed him to lead you inside and you chuckled as his large white headdress hit the top of the entrance.  
   He growled a bit. " Hmphf! I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." He poked your shoulder hard.  
   "And why would that be?" You stifled another laugh.  
   He took the headdress off and placed it onto your head. "Because you will be wearing it someday, too." You looked at him and frowned making him groan back. "What?"  
   "Its silly looking. I don't want to wear it." You took it off and handed it back to him.  
   He scoffed and placed it back on his head. "This is a sacred headdress that-" You stopped listening. You had heard this line so many times that you had it memorized.  
   You didn't care how long it had been passed down. It looked stupid. It made you look stupid and it made him look stupid. You wouldn't tell him that, though. He would get angry.  
   After dressing you stepped outside into a cloudy sky. As you had predicted. Rain.  
   You hoped your suitor would make it okay. They had to ride in from the east, but with the way the wind was blowing they had already taken the brunt of the storm. They would get a second dose, you supposed.

 

   Speak of the devil. Right as you finished your thought about the rain you saw the leader of the Pale tribe.  
   Your father had told you he had wanted a very good leader. You had to agree with him on that. You weren't really sure what his name was, only that he had everyone call him "Bro". It was an odd nickname, but that's what everyone calls him.  
   In your daze you felt your father grab you by the arm and take you into a private hut. This was where you would get to know your suitor.

   You had never met her in your life. Your father had never told you anything, only that every ten years the head of both human tribes children were to marry. You kind of wondered what happened if both had boys?  
   You were pushed down onto a cushion in front of a small table. "Stay here." He pointed at you then at the ground and turned around to leave.

  You sat back on your cushion. You were going to act as you usually did. If she didn't like you for you then she just wasn't interested. Although that would probably upset your father if she declined.  
   You waited for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the curtain was over the entrance was drawn and in stepped a young woman. She wore a light purple tunic and over her shoulders draped a dark purple cape with a hood.  
   By the way she was dressed she was probably a seer. Of what you didn't know.  
   You smiled as she looked down at you. She was very beautiful. Her hair stopped an inch above her shoulders. Her face was a little oval giving her a very baby like face yet there was something in the air around her that made her seem very intelligent. Her skin was very light, as expected of someone of the Pale Tribe, hence the name. 

   She came closer and took her seat across from you. As she sat she sat on top of her legs instead of crossing them. You also noticed she placed her hands crossed gently across her lap.  
   "Aren't you uncomfortable sitting like that?" You questioned.  
   She gave you a look as if to ask. 'Is that really any of your business?'

   "No I am not." She sighed. "Are you not uncomfortable sitting like that?"  
   You look down at your legs."well no, I mean sometimes my legs go numb but not as fast as they would if I sat the way you are."  
   She giggles lightly, almost inaudibly. It was kind of cute. You wouldn't mind marrying someone like her.  
   Both of you continued to talk she was kind, and soft spoken. When you finally brought up the subject of the marriage her face became very solemn.  
   "Is something wrong?" You suddenly became very self-conscious. Did she not like you. Oh man it was definitely your teeth. You hadn't grown into them.

   Why you became so self-conscious you didn't know. You kind of already knew she would decline. You were hoping she would.  
   She must have noticed your concern. "No need to worry. It isn't you. Its merely that..." She stopped afraid of her words.  
   "Go ahead." You reassured her you wouldn't judge. You were being honest, too.

   She smiled back. "Its just that, I have someone that I love."  
   Your eyes lit up as you began to smile. "That's wonderful!"  
   She jumped in surprise and stared back. "Wonderful?" She paused and looked down. "Do you not understand how upset your father will be when I decline?"  
   Having nearly stood up in your excitement you sat back down.   
"And how furious my mother will be when she finds out who I'm in love with?" She cupped her face and sighed into them.  
   Her mother would be upset because of who it was? Who could she love that would upset her mother? Now you were just plain curious.  
   "If you don't mind me asking." You started. She looked up to you and you cleared your throat. "Who is he?" You looked away scratching your cheek with your finger.  
   She smiled softly. "She." she corrected.

   You stared your mouth wide open. "her?"  
   "Her." She nodded.

   "Her." You sighed as you settled back down.  
   "Also." You look at her.  
   Was she going to shock you a third time?  
   "She is." She paused again and leaned over the small table separating the two of you. You leaned closer as well.  
   "She's a Troll." She said very quietly.  
   She was going to shock you all right. Shock and kill you. You flopped back onto your cushion with an audible 'fwump'. You gasped.

   "She's a-" you began to yell as she ran over whooshing you. Quieter you whisper. "A  
Troll?!"  
   She nods gently blushing. "I've only met her once."  
   "Only once and you're in lo-" she slaps her hand over your mouth raising her eyebrows and motioning towards the door. You nodded and allowed her to continue.

   "Yes I admit I fell in love at first sight." You settled back against the ground and let her finish her story.  
"I saw her in the fields between our villages. When she spotted me she didn't run. She only smiled and continued on with what she was doing." She closed her eyes as she remembered every detail. "My heart was beating hard in my chest. I had always wanted to meet a Troll. I've been told they are dangerous. That with the sight of a human they will attack." You nodded, having heard this yourself. "I walked closer to her quite cautiously but she never moved to attack me. She only continued to observe the flowers. I was too curious and I came over to her and sat down." You eyes widen in shock. "She smiled at me and we talked until I needed to return to the village.." She stopped and frowned.

 

   "Something wrong?" She shook her head.  
   "Its nothing. Simply that before we departed I promised to visit her again. But she told me that that day was the only day she was allowed out for materials." You gave her a reassuring smile band nod as she continued. "I told her I would visit her in her village. She seemed concerned, but smiled and left. And I must visit her again. I have to see her again!" She raised her voice only slightly.  
   You nodded. You had to do something. She was you friend now. You both sat in silence as you thought. Then you had it!  
   "I've got it!" You said triumphantly clapping your hands together.

   She looked at you, one brow raised. "Got what?"  
   "I know how you can see her again!" You said beaming.  
   "And how is that exactly?" She cocked her head.  
   "I'm going to sneak you into the Troll village!"

**Author's Note:**

> This may take a while to update. I plan each chapter out right after finishing them. I'm already having some difficulty on getting chapter two to go the way I want it to. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this. This will be my first multi chaptered fanfic.


End file.
